


Stuck on a Ship

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [37]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Mild Angst, Post Season 6, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Matt and Olia have a talk.





	Stuck on a Ship

Matt groaned as he sat on his bunk in the rebel ship he shared with his crew. They were currently on a long trip to deliver supplies to rebel forces and refugees on a planet far from the main base. He had done the math, and the trip was about three Earth weeks long, which almost drew the human insane. And they were only on day five.

 

Being locked up in this tiny ship for three whole weeks, not being able to do anything other than receive news from other bases, and since almost all news were tragedies, it made his hope dwindle, even though he didn’t want to admit it himself. Every since Voltron disappeared, over a year ago, the resistance had heavy losses. One of those losses was probably Pidge, the thought of his little sister being dead made him want to throw up today’s ration.

 

He would probably stain his pillow with tears if he had been left alone with those thoughts, but thankfully, he wasn’t.

 

“Matt, is everything alright?”

 

It was Olia. The leader was sitting on her own bunk, tinkering with a small machine. As she saw Matt’s distressed face, her ears moved backwards, and her tail sunk to beneath her legs.

 

He shook his head.

 

“No. It’s… it’s just so much. All of this, and it’s honestly freaking me out.”

 

Olia immediately threw her project aside, got out of her bunk, and hugged Matt.

 

“I know, it’s hard. I can’t give you what you’ve lost, but I hope I can comfort you. You can always talk to me.”

 

Matt nodded.

 

“Thanks Olia, you’re the best, even if you’re a big fursona.”

 

Laugh.

 

“Says the ugly one.”

 

“Oh you didn’t.”


End file.
